


Eden Beach

by AJMustard



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, hecc, there will be zero incest in this fic so if you're looking for that im sorry, this is a very bisexual fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25499329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJMustard/pseuds/AJMustard
Summary: Tamaki buys the Eden Beach with the help of Zack, and decides to invite the entire cast of DOA6 (excluding Raidou and including Gen Fu, Leon and Misaki) Contains mainly hetero and lesbian, but also gay ships. basically tamaki x everyone most of the time since she's the Owner lol. If you enjoy my Trivia Scenarios and my One Shots, you may enjoy these!
Relationships: Ayane/Hayabusa Ryuu, Bass Armstrong/Nyotengu, Bayman/Helena Douglas, Christie/NiCo (Dead or Alive), Diego/Jann Lee, Hayabusa Ryuu/Hayate | Ein, Hayabusa Ryuu/Hitomi, Hayate | Ein/Hitomi, Kasumi/Momiji (Dead or Alive), Kasumi/Rachel, Kokoro/Zack (Dead or Alive), Mila/Nyotengu (Dead or Alive), Momiji/Rachel, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tamaki/Everyone (kinda)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**[I’m kind of done with the DOA6 trivia scenarios for now. I wanted to make something new. I hope you enjoy it. There is also a chance of some crossover stuff going on. I’m thinking maybe Connor from DBH as our ‘male guest’, and Bayonetta as our ‘female guest’. However, this might change or be dropped completely. Also, Owner-san doesn’t exist in this fic…because TAMAKI will be the Owner-san of Eden Beach! Everyone from the DOA6 roster (excluding Raidou for obvious reasons) + Gen Fu, Misaki and Leon will be invited! Mai and Kula are a maybe, I might introduce them later.]**

Tamaki’s dream was going to become true. She’d purchased an abandoned beach and spent so much time and money remodelling it with the help of Zack. Little did he know, she’d be inviting all of the male and female Dead or Alive fighters, including Zack himself, to join her amazing Eden Beach. Butt battles, water slides, volleyball – _nothing_ was going to be left out from her trip to Zack Island.

Tamaki explored the Unforgettable museum. The first stop was, of course, Taylor’s Bar.  
_I can’t resist a drink_ , she thought. As she was about to approach the bar, she noticed a rather small and incredibly curvy figure that she recognised from the island, Honoka! She was talking to a rather handsome Hispanic man with spiky gelled hair and a bunch of scars. Tamaki decided to sit close, but not right next to them and listen in.  
“I noticed you have a cute mascot keychain on your jeans, like the cow keychain on my skirt!” Honoka exclaimed, “I have a cow plushie of Mister Moo, but he’s not with me right now.”

  
“Mister Moo sounds familiar,” he responded, “it’s one of those Japanese anime, right? My friend Mila binges those all the time.”

  
“Yes, I love anime! Mister Moo originated in Russia, and he looked kind of scary. But there was a Japanese adaptation of it in the early 2000s that I loved as a child! What’s the story behind yours?”

  
“Well, it’s loosely based on me. My mother makes and sells them. He’s called Champion D, for Diego of course,” he chuckled, “I know, it’s kind of cheesy…”

  
The two infodumped about their mascots, Tamaki almost dozing off listening to them. She noticed nobody was tending the bar until a tall blonde American woman with eyeliner running down her face arrived. Tamaki instantly recognised her as Tina Armstrong. Wrestler, model and rock star!  
“Sorry, newbie,” she sounded joyful and cool, even though it was obvious she’d just been crying, “bathroom break. You ordering somethin’ or eyeing up the other newbies over there?”

“You have anything strong, beautiful?” Tamaki smirked.

“At this time in the afternoon? Black coffee,” Tina raised an eyebrow.

“You know who I am, don’t you, Tina?” Tamaki smirked.

“Yep, you’re that Aikido-girl that designs clothes for Misaki, the idol.”

“Hehe, by the way, you’ve got a bit of eyeliner running”-

“I know and I don’t give two shits ‘bout it,” Tina covered her mouth in shock, “sorry, been a rough day. Just had a fallin’ out with Papa over some things about The Muscle.” 

“I see, sounds like you need a _vacation_ …” Tamaki took something out of her jeans pocket.

“Damn right I do,” Tina said, “wait, is this another Zack Island thing?”

“Not exactly,” Tamaki said, “I’m the owner of _this_ beach.”

“I’ll check it out,” Tina quietly said, looking over the ticket’s details.

As Tina looked over the details, Tamaki decided to sneak up on Honoka whilst she was still talking to Diego, still going on about those silly, _silly_ mascots. She got close enough to Honoka and groped her chest, an area of Honoka’s she was _very_ familiar with.

“Wah!” Honoka turned around to punch the pervert, but Tamaki dodged it. Diego also stood up in shock.

“Hey, you can’t just do that!” Diego yelled.

“Wait,” it took Honoka a couple of milliseconds to register who it was, “Tamaki!?” She hugged the green-haired woman.

“I have too many questions right now,” Diego slowly sat down murmured to himself, “maybe I could greet Jann Lee in that way…” 

Tamaki handed Honoka the invitation ticket whilst in a tight embrace with her. Honoka pecked her on the cheek and ran off, giggling.  
“What a cutie,” Tamaki said softly, “now where’d that Diego go- oh _my_ ~.”

Tamaki had turned around to notice Diego, fondling a man’s chest outside of Taylor’s Bar!

“How’s that!?” Diego smirked, clearly enjoying this way too much.

“I’d rather not be doing this… in public,” Jann Lee said.

“I respect your wishes,” as Diego slowly let go of Jann Lee, he noticed Tamaki walking up to them.

“I had no idea the champions of the sixth tournament were this _intimate_!” Tamaki took out two of her tickets, “wouldn’t you two like some time alone together before The Muscle tournament begins?”

The men stayed silent, both crossing their arms.

“Just pulling your legs, boys,” Tamaki handed the tickets over, “think about it, okay?”

“Thanks,” Jann Lee said, making no eye contact. They both walked away.

Tamaki noticed something nearby instantly after giving the men their tickets. There was a muscular, tanned man almost frozen in fear looking at the Hot Zone. She couldn’t see his face, but what she could see from behind was more than satisfactory.

 _He’s completely oblivious to his surroundings_ , Tamaki thought, _with a firm booty like that, how can I resist?_

Unlike Honoka, the man could somehow sense that Tamaki was behind him. Just as she was about to grab his toned rear, he turned around and kicked her in the shin, stunning her.

“Miss Helena has warned me about your presence, freak,” he said.

“Huh, she’s aware that I’m here, then? ~” she giggled, struggling to stand up, “wait, you called her ‘Miss Helena’? That’s hot. ~”

He ignored her.

“Aw, I’m sorry! Is it me, or are you ‘Bayman?’ Helena described you as a sexy man with a hot Russian accent.”

“She…did?”

“Well…not her exact wording, but that’s how I’d word it, hehe~.”

Bayman sighed in annoyance and didn’t respond to her again.

“You know; you look stressed about something. And it’s not just my terrible flirting.”

“I guess you could say that…” The two stared at the Hot Zone in silence for a couple of seconds. Judging by his outfit and his guilty look, Tamaki put two and two together and assumed Bayman was the lone survivor of the mysterious incident reported in the Middle East. She decided to say nothing, however, and slowly took three tickets out of her pocket.

“Just think about it, okay? One for you, one for Helena and one for the cutie!”

Bayman tilted his head in confusion “…Zack?”

“No, silly, Marie Rose! I want to _surprise_ Zack with his!”

“Oh…well, okay? Thank you, Tamaki.” Bayman smiled at his tickets and headed outside of the building.

 _Time to invite more people_ , Tamaki thought.

…

Tamaki headed downstairs to the Gambler’s Paradise attraction, and at the bottom of the stairs, she saw two women she recognised as fighters. A short, blue-haired girl with glasses – name unknown - and a white-haired woman named Christie.

“Tamaki,” Christie raised her eyebrows, “we’ve been watching you. What are your plans here?”

“I want to create a vacation spot, specifically for all fighters of the DOA tournament.”

“You’re creating The Hunger Games,” the younger girl responded, “there is an unreasonable amount of people who don’t get along at all. It’s going to be bloodshed.”

“Oh, there’s a certain punishment for anyone who tries anything criminal on the island. You’ll find out sooner or later. Not to mention there’s a police station nearby Eden Beach.”

“We’re not going to your stupid beach,” Christie tried not to laugh, “NiCo, we’re getting out of here.”

“But Christie, think about the research!” NiCo said, “all the things we could learn about the fighters, this is perfect for our studies!”

“That research is seeing Tamaki in a string bikini. Donovan’s turning you into a little pervert.”

“T-that’s not true!” NiCo exclaimed, “do not listen to her, Tamaki!”

“I’ll dress in whatever you want me to, NiCo, ~” Tamaki got uncomfortably close to the girl.

“Me as well, ~” Christie placed her hands on NiCo’s shoulders, “the three of us could spend a lot of time together”-

“Not happening!” NiCo shoved Christie and ran away.

The two women burst into laughter.

“Here, an extra one to NiCo, too,” Tamaki said, “if you’re not interested in the vacation, I do certain – ahem – business meetings in my hotel room.”

“Oh, I’ll think about it now,” Christie said, “NiCo will come for sure, though.” Christie decided to follow NiCo.

Tamaki giggled and headed to the Gambler’s Paradise.

…

Hitomi and Eliot were sitting on top of a car prop, whilst Brad was lying on the ground.

“Hitomi,” Eliot said, “you and Leifang will become friends again soon enough, you two are thick as thieves!”

“Kids!” Brad yelled to them, very clearly tipsy, “the Tamaki lady is here, act natural and be surprised!”

“I see everyone is aware of my presence, now,” Tamaki smiled as she slowly walked towards the three, “my, oh my~, Hitomi! You’re surrounded by handsome men and all you’re doing is talking?!”

“Well, yeah,” Hitomi didn’t look one-hundred per cent, and noticeably didn’t feel like speaking to someone like Tamaki at the moment.

“Handsome…?” Eliot crossed his arms, “you mean me?”

“Jeez, Eliot, just take the compliment!” Brad carefully stood back up, “just ‘cause she’s famous doesn’t mean you have to act all modest!” Brad tripped over again, but Tamaki caught him. “Whoa, Princess Charming!”

“Hehe, I think we met in a bar once, Brad?”

“Ah, yes, and the business – uh - transaction we made in your apartment was incredible!”

“Whoa, Brad, you’re adulting again?” Eliot was confused, “business transactions, all that sort of stuff?”

“Oh, my sweet summer child,” Tamaki chuckled, “I imagine you won’t say no to the Eden Beach, then, Brad? The ladies and gents in their swimsuits, the activities, the- dare I say - bar?”

“Oho! Eliot, you can’t resist this!” he reached into Tamaki’s pocket and took one of the tickets without even thinking. She couldn’t help but laugh a bit.

“Well, it would be a good opportunity to get to know the other fighters well!” Eliot said, “aren’t you excited, Hitomi? You could – Hitomi?”

Hitomi walked away, and climbed over the Gambler’s Paradise ropes, heading towards the Danger Zone attraction.

“One of those days, huh?” Tamaki asked.

“Yeah, she’s fallen out with her boyfriend and her best friend on the same day,” Brad stood up straight, “well, I think that weird Sasuke guy is her boyfriend anyway.”

“You mean Hayate,” Eliot said to him, as he collected his ticket from Tamaki, “It’s an honour to meet you in person, Miss Tamaki!”

Tamaki couldn’t resist the cuteness of this adorable, baby-faced British boy. She squeezed him into a very awkward (for him, at least) hug and got the hell out of there. To the Danger Zone, she goes!

…

Tamaki arrived at the Danger Zone, hoping to find Hitomi. Instead, she was witnessing a fight between her and Leifang. The explosions startled her at first but she got used to them. She waited for the fight to finish but things were getting brutal. She yelled out ‘HEY!’ and the girls stopped.

“Is that Tamaki?” Leifang said, holding onto her stomach, “jeez, it’s been a while.”

“Girls, come here before one of you need a trip to the hospital!” Tamaki signalled them to come over.

“We may as well see what she needs,” Hitomi struggled to stand up. Leifang offered to help her up, but Hitomi ignored her and got up herself.

“THE GIRLS ARE FIGHTIIINGG!” Tamaki yelled out as the two approached her.

“Why are you like this,” Leifang groaned.

“I don’t know, she’s pretty funny,” Hitomi smiled a bit, “wait I hear something! Footsteps!”

The footsteps got quicker and louder, “Is everything okay here?” the hooded man asked.

“Hayate!” Hitomi hugged him without even thinking, “I’m sorry for what I said, I’m sorry”-

“It’s okay, I forgive you,” Hayate reassured her, “we haven’t been spending a lot of time together and I’m aware of that.”

“Would you like a great opportunity to spend more time together?” Tamaki struck a confident pose as she took out three more tickets from her pocket, “The Eden Beach, with the help of Zack I’ve created a”-

“Yes, we know, the rumours have spread around like crazy,” Leifang said.

“And Zack might’ve said one or two things,” Hitomi scratched her head.

“I’m not aware of this,” Hayate said, “say, have you got extra two tickets there? My sisters might be interested.”

As Tamaki handed two tickets to Hitomi and Leifang, she examined Hayate’s features carefully, “may I know these sisters of yours, handsome?”

“I…imagine you’ve met Kasumi and Ayane during the Venus Festival, no?” Hayate clung close to Hitomi after that sudden compliment from Tamaki, “they mentioned a green-haired woman who was quite a…character.”

“Wow, all three of you have the ‘sexy gene’!”

Hayate, at this point, was straight up hiding behind Hitomi and Leifang. Nobody – man nor woman – had ever spoken to him like that before.

“Too forward? ~” Tamaki handed three tickets to Hayate, “tell your sweet sisters I said hello. ~”

Hayate nodded and walked away with Hitomi.

“Yeah…I’m following you,” Leifang said, “just to keep tabs on your behaviour.”

“Hehe, Okie-dokie,” Tamaki grabbed Leifang’s hand, heading to the Sacred Miyama attraction.

“Hey, slow down!” Leifang said, “and watch where you’re”-

_CRASH!!_

“Tamaki!” Leifang unhurriedly stood up, “I told you to watch where you’re going!”

“Yeah!” the unknown woman they crashed into exclaimed, “wait, what?”

“Mila?” Leifang helped her up, “I haven’t seen you since the fifth tournament! Sorry about my…erm…friend.”

“It’s alright, she must be excited about something!”

“Oh, yes I am!” Tamaki stood between the girls, “do you recognise me, Mila?”

“…Yes, I do,” Mila flushed slightly, “I…used to pay attention to the Venus Festival whenever it was on TV.”

“A woman of culture, I see, ~” Tamaki barely gave this young woman breathing space.

“Tamaki you’re on thin ice!” Leifang watched them carefully, “give her the ticket and let’s go!”

“…Ticket?” Mila asked, “you mean the vacation to Eden Beach? And everyone is present? Even the men?!?! And Tamaki herself is giving the ticket? TO ME!?!? YESSSSSS!”

Mila started jumping and dancing for joy all over the place, Leifang did a lengthy cough.

“Oh, um, sorry!” Mila looked like she could just shrivel up on the spot, “um…thank you, Tamaki! I appreciate the invitation and I’ll be there!”

“Oh, that’s wonderful, sweetie!” Tamaki grabbed Mila close again, “I’ll enjoy seeing you on that beach. ~”.

“Uh…we’re very close, are we gonna kiss? I mean I don’t mind I just don’t know – someone’s walking by!”

Bass Armstrong and Rig were walking by, talking about something very intriguing to Tamaki.

“I don’t get it!” Bass said, using his outdoor voice, “me and that winged lady, we were consenting adults! And yet everyone’s treating it as a scandal and calling it ‘Core Values!’ WHY?! Is it because of the thousand-year age gap!?”

“Ah, old man,” Rig tried not to laugh, “the internet is a strange place. Did you know there are fanfictions of all sorts of weird shit? There was a really dope one about me being the Grim Reap- uh… Bass, I think they heard some stuff.”

“WHAT?!” Bass did weird hand gestures to the girls, “YEAH, I HAD RELATIONS WITH A TENGU, SO WHAT?!”

“Oh, neat,” Leifang nodded slightly, “I heard about that online.”

“Look, I’m sorry!” Bass took a deep breath, “I’m just, overwhelmed. I don’t get why it’s such a big deal!”

“Old man, you need a vacation,” Rig patted his ‘old man's’ back, “and a break from all this media stuff.”

“I heard the v-word!” Tamaki very suddenly let go of Mila and took two tickets out her pocket, “I’ve already given Tina one!”

“Oh, I…dunno if I can go if Tina’s there,” Bass sighed, “we had a falling out. She’s not happy about all the stuff online about me and Nyotengu. Lots of trolls harassing her because her dad’s with a Tengu.”

“Think about it,” Tamaki said, “I’m not forcing you. Maybe it would be a good place to relax, and then have a talk with your daughter when you’re ready to. Here’s a third ticket for when you see Nyotengu again.”

“I will, Tamaki,” Bass, for the first time in a while, said in a lowered voice, “thank you.”

“How well has this been going?” Leifang asked Tamaki.

“…Too well,” Tamaki handed her ticket to Mila, as Mila went ‘YES!’ and walked away at a fast pace.

…

Tamaki and Leifang arrived at the Sacred Miyama. An old man and a ninja in tight…beautifully tight ninja armour was watching two women train. She recognised one of them as Momiji.

“Rachel is incredible!” the old man had both his hands behind his back, “she’s basically an Amazon warrior!”

“Heh, you’re not far off, Mr Gen Fu,” the ninja said, “what does this part of the Unforgettable stage remind you of?”

“Finally getting the Tengu’s nose to cure my granddaughter,” he smiled, “as soon as I got a call from the hospital saying her illness had been cured…I rushed to the hospital in my pyjamas. I can’t thank you enough, Mr Hayabusa.”

The two chuckled.

“Tamaki, you’re not grabbing the ninja’s ass!” Leifang restrained her.

Hayabusa turned around, trying to hold in his laugh.

“I’m…sorry, Mr Hayabusa!” Leifang put on a terrible fake grin.

“Ah, no worries, I’ve heard of this…Tamaki,” Hayabusa said, “let her go. I’d like to see her try.”

“Heh, this isn’t off to a good start, is it, Tamaki?” Gen Fu shook his head, and also turned around, “if you’re going to run Eden Beach, you need to be a more mature owner and not…’ creep people out’, as the youngsters would say.”

“Okay, how did _you_ know out of all people?” Tamaki stood stationary as Leifang let her go.

“Well, since I escaped the retirement home, Zack and I have got along so well! He’s probably the most well-adjusted of all the fighters if I do say so myself – no offence, Mr Hayabusa.”

“No, you’re right,” Hayabusa crossed his arms, “Momiji! Rachel! There’s someone here you might recognise!”

The two women stopped fighting and jumped over the Sacred Miyama to where the four were standing.

“T-Tamaki!?” Momiji hid behind Rachel, “um…hi!”

“Huh, an interesting reaction to her, Momiji,” Rachel cracked her knuckles, looking directly at Tamaki.

“Could cut the tension with a knife,” Leifang murmured then raised her voice again, “uh, so anyway. You guys have heard of Eden Beach? Obviously, you have, haha.”

“I’ll come,” Gen Fu said, “something to distract me from that bitch, Yuuka.”

“Whoa, Gen Fu, language!” Tamaki was genuinely shocked, just like everyone else, “wait – Honoka’s grandma?”

“Indeed. We have a competition of who could escape the retirement home first without being caught. Every week that annoying hag sends me Minions memes with the text ‘Gen Fu sucks’ on them…all because she escaped first.”

“That’s definitely…uh…stressful,” Leifang said.

“Well, Mr Oji-San!” Tamaki grinned, “I have the vacation for you! Sexy women in swimsuits”-

“Not interested in that,” Gen Fu said.

“Sexy men”-

“No.”

“Well, there are waterslides, volleyball, jet-skis, butt-battles…or just some good old lounging and relaxing!”

“Sounds better than the retirement home, and they’re less likely to catch me on a private beach. I’m in. Hayabusa? Momiji? Rachel?”

“I need a break, too,” Hayabusa said, “plus, volleyball is pretty fun…”

“I’ll go if Momiji goes,” Rachel said.

“Well, uh, I was going to go regardless because I’d love to meet all the fighters in a more casual setting, but…that’s awesome Rachel!”

“Alright!” Tamaki said, “Leifang, we need to confront Kokoro and Zack in the Coliseum and hopefully find Lisa and Leon on our way!”

“Can’t believe I dragged myself into this…” Leifang grumbled, “…wait, why Leon? He’s not really a fighter anymore.”

“In my heart he is!~” Tamaki shouted.

“Wish me luck, guys,” Leifang waved to everyone, and they waved back.

**That’s it for the first part! I’m sorry if it was a bit long! Second part will be Tamaki confronting Kokoro and Zack, as well as running into Lisa and Leon at the same time, as well as Tamaki bonding with friends on the Eden Beach – old and new! Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're finally on the island, but the drama is already stirring up. How will our new owner Tamaki deal with it?

**Hi ladies, fellas and anything in-between, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I could personally see the flaws in my chapter as soon as I hit that ‘publish’ button lol. I want to put more description into the characters’ appearances and actions, and the area around them this time** **J** **I hope you enjoyyy!! The next chapter will be focused on Kasumi, then another character next, then another – you get my drift.**

Leifang and Tamaki had arrived at the Dead or Alive 6 Coliseum, where the tournament was held. Helena’s servant had cleaned the place wonderfully. Nearby the coliseum stage was a small café and a bunch of tables. The girls noticed Zack sitting with a woman at one of the tables.

“Are they on a date?” Leifang asked.

“One way to find out,” Tamaki grinned, “I’m going to ask them!!” Tamaki sprinted off to the café.

“Tamaki, wait, no!” Leifang followed Tamaki, jumping off the stage to follow her.

…

“Zack,” Kokoro sipped her tea, “thank you for bringing me here. Was there, uh, something you wanted to tell me?”

“Well…not really,” Zack scratched his head, “mainly wanted to spend time with you. Well, I guess there is something, but I assume you already knew?”

“The Eden Beach project?” Kokoro asked, “of course I’ll come! It was so generous of you to help Tamaki out – speak of the devil!”

“Hey, lovebirds! ~” Tamaki leaned on the table, “I have a surprise for the both of you! Am I interrupting your _date_?”

“Oh, of course not!” Kokoro said, “I need to ask you something. I know it seems ridiculous, but seeing as you’re inviting guys too…can you invite Zack, please?”

“Ah, Kokoro, you ruined the surprise!” Tamaki handed a ticket over to Zack and another to Kokoro

“It’s…still a surprise, damn!” Zack nodded in approval at the ticket, “I’ll still help out if I can, Tamaki. This is going to be awesome!”

“Why wouldn’t I invite you?” Tamaki hugged Zack from behind, her chest directly on the back of Zack’s head, “you’ve helped me so, so much! ~” Zack winked at Kokoro and she rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

“TAMAKI!” Leifang sprinted up to her, “DON’T HARASS ANYONE!”

“Whaaat? ~ I’m not?” Tamaki stepped away from Zack and placed both of her hands on Leifang’s shoulders, “that’s almost everyone! We just need to invite Leon and Lisa and that’s everyone!”

“That’s amazing!” Kokoro said, “wait…Helena…”

“I think she might come too, I never saw her, but I told that _hot_ Russian to give her a ticket.” Zack’s right eye twitched behind his glasses in disgust after hearing Tamaki say that.

“Oh…” Kokoro murmured, turning to Zack, “I didn’t tell you what happened between me and Helena, did I? Tamaki, I want to talk to Zack about something privately.”

“Go for it,” Tamaki gave Kokoro a hug as she stood up, “see you at the beach, then?”

“Yeah!” Kokoro nodded, grabbing Zack’s hand and almost dragging him to someplace else.

“Where on earth could Leon and Lisa be?” Tamaki asked Leifang, “I mean, it’s not like they’d be together, socializing in the coliseum stage for the sake of plot convenience – OH, LEIFANG, THEY’RE OVER THERE!”

Lisa and Leon were talking on the Coliseum stage. What are the odds my bois?

“Why is everyone in this building today?” Leifang shook her head and slowly followed Tamaki onto the Coliseum stage.

…

“So, you think if we stand here she’ll invite us?” Lisa smiled, “you know, I ran into Kokoro the other day. Seemed upset. Got her a coffee and cake and we had some girl talk. I hope she’s better now.”

“Poor thing,” Leon said, “I now understand why everyone’s hanging around the Unforgettable and Coliseum areas, they _knew_ Tamaki would arrive and try to invite them.”

“WHAT?!” Leifang asked, “okay, that explains it.” She jumped on the stage and stood in-between Lisa and Leon, “why does everyone want to go to Eden Beach?”

“Free vacation,” Leon shrugged, “why the hell not?”

“Tamaki is a PERVERT!” Leifang pointed at Tamaki, who was staring at her on stage, “WHY DOES EVERYONE…UGH!” Leifang stomped off stage.

“What’s her problem?” Lisa asked.

“Well, she did spend almost the whole day with me, ~” Tamaki winked at them, climbing onto the stage.

“That would drive anyone insane,” Leon murmured.

“Ooooh, how would you know?” Tamaki got incredibly close to this Italian hunk, “have you been watching the Venus festival on TV? ~”

“Look, I was just interested because it had strong fighters like myself, I didn’t know if the contents”-

“Yeah right,” Lisa rolled her eyes, “keep using that excuse.”

“Now, now, I don’t want to start any fights,” Tamaki handed two tickets to Lisa and Leon, “you can train, relax, have fun – Leon, you can meet strong and _sexy_ fighters of _any_ gender you like.” Tamaki blew a kiss at him and skipped off, snickering. 

“God damn it,” Leon murmured, flushing slightly.

…

Leifang was deeply thinking in the women’s bathroom of the café near the Coliseum stage.

“I’m going,” she murmured to herself, washing her hands, “but only to protect everyone from Tamaki! She’s a villain, I can tell!”

“Cool,” Kokoro said, “anything else planned?”

Leifang widened her eyes, not knowing Kokoro was right next to her and finished washing her hands.

…

_A few months later, early July at the Eden Beach (yes, we’re finally on the beach. About goddamn time)_

Eden Beach was open! Tamaki changed into a cute, two-toned blue bikini and did a few breathing exercises before entering the hotel lobby.

It was almost completely empty – well, people-wise. Decoration-wise the lobby was a luxurious colour combination of purple and gold full of high-quality paintings and entertainment such as pachinko and arcade machines, as well as wall-advertisements and leaflets showing all the activities you could do. She prayed it didn’t seem too flashy.

_Everyone must still be unpacking in their rooms_ , she thought. She noticed Zack and Kokoro sitting on the lobby sofa, cuddling. She tried not to interrupt them but sneezed. Zack turned around and noticed her. He stood up, revealing an incredibly flattering futuristic golden pair of trunks. Tamaki couldn’t keep her eyes off.

“Tamaki!” Zack got up from the sofa and gave her a high-five, slightly flushed from being caught cuddling with Kokoro. Kokoro got up and joined him, wearing the cutest ruffled pink bikini “everyone should be down in a few minutes. You know, as an ex-Owner I can give you some awesome ideas!”

“That would be great!” Tamaki exclaimed.

“When all the ladies joined the island, I gave them a few welcome gifts”-

After Zack said that, Tamaki drifted off. She knew exactly what kind of gifts to get the fighters. Blood coming from her nose, she ran out to get gifts.

“Tamaki!” Zack tried to stop her, but Kokoro held him back.

“It’s too late,” Kokoro said, clinging onto his arm “she’s going to learn the hard way.”

“Yep,” Zack heavily sighed.

…

Tamaki (for whatever perverted reason) had all the measurements of the fighters so that each purchasable swimsuit would suit the fighters perfectly. In the Tamaki Shop, you could buy swimsuits, gifts, food, and many other things for Eden Dollars.

 _Could’ve been a bit more original_ , Tamaki thought, _hopefully, Zack won’t sue me._

She wrapped up a ton of revealing swimsuits for each fighter, some interesting ‘softening’ lotion and flowers. She threw them all in a wheelbarrow and excitedly ran towards the hotel.

…

She entered the hotel, rolling in the wheelbarrow. Almost everybody was in this large lobby, just staring at her in a confused manner.

Zack looked at her, slowly taking off his sunglasses, the surprisingly twinkly and gorgeous eyes showing concern, “Tamaki, we gotta talk.”

“I’ve labelled all your gifts in the wheelbarrow, guests”-

“DON’T OPEN THOSE GIFTS I’M TELLIN’ YA!” Zack yelled, almost dragging Tamaki out of the hotel.

Some people ignored Zack and took their presents, some listened to the advice.

“She probably put skimpy swimsuits, that weird lotion, and probably something like flowers,” Marie Rose scoffed as she grabbed her present from the wheelbarrow.

Bass was already opening his present, “you ain’t even wrong, kid!” he scoffed, “this thing’s a piece of string! I’M GONNA WEAR IT!”

Multiple groans (and one cheer from Nyotengu) were heard in the background.

“Mr Bass!” Mila grabbed the present from him, “that’s what she wants! Don’t wear it!”

“Well, what’s the harm eh? I doubt she genuinely finds me attractive!”

Nobody decided to respond to that. Everyone awkwardly searched for their respected presents in the wheelbarrow.

“Waah! One of them has a UK flag, but I’m not the only Brit here!” Eliot flushed a deep red, “Brad, how am I supposed to know if it’s mine or not?”

“Well, it should be obvious if the swimsuit is for men or women, right?” Brad winked.

“I don’t know; Tamaki seems kind of weird…”

“Hehe, I’m sure she got something cute for a _boy_ like you,” Christie smirked, “I hope Tamaki’s selected me something nice and stringy, huh NiCo?”

“You’re gross,” NiCo rolled her eyes, “I regret this trip already.”

“Hey, it can’t be too bad,” Eliot said, the room going dead silent, “I mean, uh…sorry.”

At this point, everyone just grabbed their presents and walked out to the beach, quietly talking amongst themselves.

…

Tamaki and Zack were chatting privately, near one of the few volleyball nets on the island.

“Tamaki,” Zack said, “you’re going to get mixed responses for what you just did. You need to make everyone feel comfortable. Making your guests feel pressured to wear skimpy outfits and those other suggestive gifts, it ain’t right.”

“You know…” Tamaki smirked, getting uncomfortably close to him, “I like it when you tell me off like this. ~”

“Can you at least please take this in?” Zack asked, “I know you ain’t forcing no one but at least keep it cool”-

“Zack,” a familiar voice popped out of nowhere, “everyone knew what they were getting into, please relax.” She was wearing a white see-through hoodie underneath a yellow ruffled two-piece.

“Misaki?” Zack’s eyes widened, “holy balls kid, it’s been ages!”

“Ah, yes, she was helping out,” Tamaki winked, “she needed a break from me, though~.”

“Of course she did,” Zack said, “everyone’s still unpacking, but a few people should be out soon- what in the Jesus?”

Bass Armstrong was the first one to leave the hotel room, he ran to the sea in his tiny thong with the American flag on it. Misaki and Zack wanted to unsee it instantly, but Tamaki had other thoughts…

“God, I want him to bear hug me,~” she bit her lip.

“He’s not going to do that,” Zack murmured, “there’s no way in hell he’s going to”-

“HEY, TAMAKI! THANKS FOR THE FREE VACATION!” Bass ran up to Tamaki and bear-hugged her, “LET’S GET SOME VOLLEYBALL UP IN ‘ERE!”

Tamaki made some sort of…noise. I’m not even writing what kind of noise she made just use your imagination.

“Ah, kid, did I hurt ya?” Bass tilted his head as he slowly let go of Tamaki.

“Oh…only when you called me ‘kid’, Mr Armstrong…” Tamaki got weirdly close to him, “say, did you put on sunblock before you went into the sun?”

“NOPE!” Bass flexed his muscles.

“Seriously bro that ain’t something to brag about,” Zack murmured, “Tamaki, he isn’t burning _that_ fast, why did you ask”-

Tamaki took sunblock out of god-knows-where, “I have some right on me, what a coincidence! ~ Would you like me to do your back?!?!”

“Hahaha!” Bass burst out laughing, grabbing the sunblock from her with ease, patting her on the head and walking away.

Tamaki attempted puppy-eyes on Zack, but Zack just raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know what you expected…” Misaki said.

“Hmm,” Tamaki crossed her arms, “maybe I should find a guy that’s within my age range- oh, forget about guys! ~”

Kasumi was running towards the three in her classic pink Violet bikini. Zack and Tamaki stared in amazement for a few seconds, then realising the worried look on the ninja’s face.

“Tamaki, Zack, come quickly,” Kasumi said, “a fight’s broken out outside one of the hotel rooms!”

Tamaki and Zack looked at each other, nodded, and then followed Kasumi.

…

Outside of one of the hotel rooms, Nyotengu and Mila were arguing. A small group of fighters were watching.

“Ah…you know we don’t need to argue about this,” Nyotengu smirked at the obviously annoyed Mila, “we could share the room together, you know…~”

“Absolutely not,” Mila said, “I’m not backing down from this.”

Tamaki ran in-between the women before things got physical.

“My, this arguing is getting me all _excited_ ,” Tamaki grinned, “how about we settle this with a match of naked mud wrestling? ~”

“Tamaki, this is exactly what I mean,” Zack facepalmed.

“That sounds good, Tamaki~,” Nyotengu said.

“You’re all perverts,” Mila murmured.

“I’m not!” Diego raised his hand in the background.

“Okay, Diego’s a special case but you’re all perverts.”

“I HAVE AN IDEA!” Bass stood out from the small crowd, in that _even smaller_ thong.

“Let’s hear it, handsome~,” said Tamaki.

“VOLLEYBALL!” Bass exclaimed, jumping up and down.

“I can settle with that,” Mila said, “but Nyotengu, don’t you have wings? I mean, they’re not there at the moment but”-

“They disappeared as soon as I went on the island,” Nyotengu said.

“That sucks.”

“What? It’s great! I can be normal!”

“I don’t think the wings were your abnormality,” Mila murmured under her breath.

“Huh? ~”

“Nothing, see you in a couple of hours.”

Nyotengu glared at the red-headed woman, watching her walk away.

…

Tamaki was setting up the stage to announce the first Unofficial Eden Beach Tournament! Helena, Hayabusa and Bayman were helping her out. Helena and Hayabusa were happily carrying props onto the stage, whilst Bayman and Tamaki were having a not-so-mature argument.

“Why are you wearing my beret?” Bayman was not amused.

“Don’t you think I look so good wearing your things?” Tamaki bit her lip.

“No,” Bayman monotonously replied, “give me back my hat.”

“Mmm, will you let me keep it if I do a _favour_ for you?~”

“I’ll let you keep it if you find another beret,” Bayman snatched the hat off Tamaki’s head, smirking slightly “any colour will do.” 

“Even a pink or rainbow one?”

“Definitely,” Bayman said monotonously as he placed the red beret on his head.

“You know, I’m amazed you’ve made perfect eye contact with me, especially since I’m wearing this sexy bikini.”

“It’s hideous, so hideous that I’d rather look at your face, and that’s saying something,” Bayman scoffed and got back to work.

“Oh, ~” Tamaki covered her bikini the best she could, not feeling this flustered before in her life, “I hope he insults me more. ~” 

“Interesting,” Helena overheard Tamaki whilst she was carrying a prop, “care to help me with this huge prop, Tamaki?”

“It’s not _that_ heavy, you just want to talk,” Tamaki got unnervingly close to Helena.

“Guilty as charged, ~” Helena winked, “it seems Hayabusa and Bayman are talking, so they might not overhear us.”

Tamaki lifted the other side of the prop and carried it to the centre-back of the stage.

“What’s up with the guys on this island anyway? Almost all of them seem desensitized to sexy women, even Zack! And I know most of them are straight… or at least bi~.”

“Well, when you’re in the Dead or Alive tournament, you get used to women – and men – in sexy outfits, you know. The men on this island are more likely to feel strange if you wear a cute modest summer dress and call them affectionate nicknames.” Helena and Tamaki both placed the prop down, “here, I’ll show you an example.”

“Ooh,” Tamaki followed her.

“Bayman… Honey,” Helena walked up to Bayman, interrupting his conversation with Hayabusa.

“Hm?” Bayman turned around, “Is everything okay, Miss – what did you call me?” His emotions did not change much, but he was slightly reddened.

“Oh, wow, I didn’t think that would work,” Helena giggled. 

“So cute! I want to pinch his cheeks – the ones on his face to be more elaborate,” Tamaki snorted.

The two girls burst into laughter, Hayabusa slightly joining in.

“I blame Tamaki for this,” Bayman murmured, crossing his arms.

“You’re next, Hayabusa!” Tamaki smirked, “wait, I don’t think my outfit will help.”

“Oh, I’m sure it will,” Hayabusa said, “you’re charming no matter what you wear, Tamaki.”

Tamaki saw imaginary bishounen sparkles around Hayabusa’s handsome face.

“Wah!” Tamaki’s face went bright red and she covered her body, “our plan backfired Miss Helena! I think I know how Misaki feels daily now!”

“Hehe, I’ll make it even more like how Misaki feels with you being weird around her,” Helena’s hands headed for Tamaki’s chest. Tamaki friskily squealed and the two playfully wrestled on the ground.   
“Tsk, no shame,” Hayabusa shook his head.   
Bayman nodded in agreement and they continued working on the stage.

…

Kasumi was amazed that there was already drama on the island, and everyone had just started unpacking their things. If she wanted to relax on her holiday, she’d have to keep her distance from the volleyball tournament and the loud, obnoxious-looking stage.

Kasumi noticed Ayane standing by herself near the coffee machine in the lobby. She took a deep breath and approached her sister. Their relationship at this point in time was just complicated.

“A-Ayane…” Kasumi twiddled her fingers.

“Chin up,” Ayane jeered. 

“Uh, yes,” Kasumi made direct eye-contact with Ayane, “so…I feel like the drama’s already a bit overwhelming, and”-

“I’m with you,” Ayane said.

“I didn’t even finish my sentence.” 

“I understand, though. It’s going to be too much, so we can relax somewhere. I’ll even invite a few more people if it makes things less awkward.”

“Y-yeah, I’m sure Hayabusa and Hayate will come with us! Maybe even Momiji and Rachel!”

“Well, let’s go find them then!” Ayane placed a shoulder on Kasumi.

 _Yay_ , Kasumi thought!

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, give your thoughts in the comments! It’ll be a relaxing chapter with some cute moments between the ninjas! So if you’re a big fan of the ninjas + Rachel and Momiji, you’ll love this next chapter!**


	3. I apologise for the slow releases!

Hey guys, so I understand chapter 3 is taking WAY longer than it should - but I don't have much privacy to write this. My computer is in the same room as my parent's computers (only permanently, my room is being worked on ) and I kinda don't want them to know I write bisexual DOA fic (I hope you can understand lmao). I'm really determined to finish chapter 3 but it's 5:30am and I'm so tired, fuck.


	4. Chapter 3 (Chapter Kasumi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh no here it comes

**Time to post some cringe – at least I’m more self-aware than I was during my DOATEC’s New Leader days…*shudders***

**Kasumi, Ayane and a few others distance themselves from the volleyball tournament in this more relaxed, slow-paced chapter. Let me know how you feel about this tone in the comments.  
I’m not 100% sure how the Hitomi x Hayate x Hayabusa love triangle/multi-ship/whatevertheshit should go. Give me some ideas in the comments ****J**  
Marie Rose is a frequent shitposter and shipper and IDC if that’s OOC lol

Ayane and Kasumi stood in the gorgeous hotel lobby waiting for Hayate. Ayane had texted him to come over in a few minutes. Hayabusa would be a bit later because he was helping Tamaki out with props for the unnecessary stage to announce the first volleyball tournament.

Hayate ran into the hotel lobby, heavily panting and sweating all over.

“You okay, Hayate?” Kasumi approached her brother.

“Yes, it’s just…” Hayate flushed a deep red, “Hayabusa and I got a bit…heated.” He dropped to his knees.

“You guys had a fight?” Ayane asked.

“…Not exactly, no,” he replied, biting his lip in frustration.

“You know, Leifang might be right about Tamaki putting chemicals in our water,” Ayane helped Hayate up. 

“Heh, she’s become a bit of a Tamaki conspiracy theorist recently, hasn’t she?” Kasumi let out a giggle, “so Hayabusa is on his way. Momiji and Rachel should be here at any moment.”

Whilst Kasumi, Ayane and a calmer Hayate waited on their three friends, a certain Russian struggled into the lobby. Helena’s servant, Marie Rose, was climbing all over him.

“SSIIIIMMP!” Marie grabbed the colourful rainbow beret off his head, “Simp! Tamaki’s simp!”

“DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!” Bayman tried to keep his voice down and failed.

“Um, what’s going on here?” Kasumi reluctantly stood in.

“Simpy simp! Big simp boiiii!” Marie grinned.

“In uh…English please?” Kasumi awkwardly scratched her head.

“I traded my red beret for a rainbow one from Tamaki. Marie thinks I’m Tamaki’s bitch”-

Marie did an overly dramatic gasp.

“My apologies,” he rolled his eyes, “Freakshow here thinks I’m Tamaki’s ‘simp’- and the child is gone.”

“She stole your beret,” Hayate pointed out.

“Ugh,” Bayman touched his head, “how can this day get any worse”-

“HEY BAYMAN!” Hitomi appeared behind him, Bayman quietly being startled, “Marie stole your beret! She looks cute wearing it though! Definitely suits a girl more- where are you going?”

Bayman faceplanted onto the lobby’s sofa and made a muffled and distressed groan.

“Hehe,” Hitomi approached Hayate, “you seem extremely flustered, my love.”

“Well, uh, that’s because…” Hayate looked around, trying to think of a lie, “that’s a…tight swimsuit.” _Huh, I’m technically not lying_ , Hayate thought, _it’s appealing to the eye._

“Oh, you bad boy!” Hitomi winked.

“That’s enough of that,” Ayane stepped in, “Rachel and Momiji are late.”

“What are you even doing?” Bayman peered up from the sofa.

“Oh, well, we’re going to find a quiet secluded place from the volleyball tournament,” Kasumi said, “I feel like it’ll be a sensory overload.”

“ _That_ I understand,” Bayman said, “I’d join, but it’s still too many people.”

“Huh?” Hitomi tilted her head at the scarred man, “you must really be a loner, huh?”

“Yep,” Bayman said, “I don’t even know why I came here- and _that_ is not the reason at all.”

Hayabusa entered with Rachel and Momiji, and the two women, wearing the string – I mean swimsuits Tamaki had gifted them, couldn’t keep their hands off each other.

“God, Rachel, not in front of all these people!~” Momiji was flushing a bright red, “although I’d rather it was you than Tamaki…”

“Yes, _Rachel_ , that’s enough,” Hayabusa sternly stared at them. Bayman gave a slightly OOC thumbs up to Hayabusa in approval.

“Can we just go already?” Ayane sighed.

“Hehe,” Kasumi playfully grabbed Ayane’s arm, “follow us, guys, well if you’d like to.”

Ayane sighed as Kasumi literally dragged her out the hotel lobby. Hayabusa, Momiji and Rachel followed. Hayate was going to follow but Hitomi didn’t budge.

“Hitomi, why aren’t you going?” Hayate said.

“I don’t know,” Hitomi said, “Kasumi and Ayane want peace and quiet…and I’m very, um, talkative.”

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Hayate said, “Tamaki said we should use this vacation to spend more time together…in fact, it is pretty hot outside. Hotter than usual.”

“What are you suggesting?” Hitomi raised an eyebrow.

“There’s a large Jacuzzi in the room we got and we could both – MMPH!” Hayate was interrupted by a very sudden kiss.

“C’mon handsome,” Hitomi grabbed Hayate’s hand after the kiss and ran upstairs to their room.

Bayman groaned at the disgusting amounts of PDA he had been exposed to already on this vacation and turned on the lobby’s TV.

…

Kasumi and Ayane had found a spot not far from the stage and volleyball tournament. Hayabusa was getting snacks and Momiji and Rachel were – uh – I’d rather not tell you, that’s their business… not ours (at least not yet).

Even with the sea breeze, the heat was a bit much, so Kasumi took a parasol she brought with her. “Are you okay, Ayane?” Kasumi asked, “there’s room for one more under here!” She laid down a nice, bright purple towel.

“I’m…fine,” Ayane was sweating profusely, “I’ve got sunscreen on. Lots of it.”

“Well, Ayane,” Kasumi said in a worried tone, “in half an hour you need to put on more, okay?”

“ _Okay_ ,” Ayane groaned, but then suddenly lightened up at Master Ryu holding two plastic bags worth of snacks. Not to mention the loosely fitted floral-red shorts on him that were a sight to behold. Ayane gulped.

“You can’t already be sunburned, Ayane,” Hayabusa took snacks out of his bag, kneeling down right next to her. A couple packets of wasabi crisps and strawberry-flavoured mochis, “you need better sunscreen.” Even when talking about something as basic as sunscreen, Hayabusa sounded like the most comforting mentor to ever exist.

“Huh,” Kasumi looked at them, “it’s only your face that is sunburned – and it’s gone.”

“I was _not_ blushing!” Ayane crossed her arms.

“Teehee,” Kasumi laid down on her stomach, “Hayabusa makes everyone blush, it’s okay. Talking about blushing…don’t you think Momiji and Rachel’s swimsuits are…um…” Kasumi awkwardly moved again and sat with her knees on her chest.

“They’re fine, nothing we haven’t seen before,” Hayabusa said, “it’s more their PDA that bothers me.”

“You need to avoid Bayman more often, you sound just like him,” Ayane said, “god, can you imagine if that ass decided to change his mind and join us? It would be a mood kill.”

“Well, it’s not likely, so let’s leave it at that,” Kasumi smiled, “god, what are Rachel and Momiji doing that’s taking them so long?”

“You want them here?” Ayane said, “but they’re so intimate and wear skimpy swimsuits – hold on, are you _into_ that, Kasumi? Gross.”

“W-what? No!” Kasumi said, “I just, um, think they’re so brave for wearing the swimsuits that Tamaki provided them. I-I could never wear mine! I mean, I think it would be less revealing if I just got naked, you know?”

“There’s a man present,” Ayane sighed.

“She has a point though,” Hayabusa said, “I feel the same way about the swimsuit Tamaki gifted me.”

“Tell us more,” Rachel appeared behind Hayabusa, Momiji clinging to her side.

Hayabusa quickly turned around and glared at them. He’d never seen Rachel and Momiji act this way towards each other, what changed?

“Heh, my apologies,” Rachel said, “say, where could we sit”-

Kasumi had laid out two towels next to her and gave a few shy looks at the women.

Rachel took a lot of the wasabi crisps – a small drone “hey!” from Hayabusa emerging – and sat on Kasumi’s left. Momiji giggled and sat to Kasumi’s right.

Kasumi grabbed some wasabi crisps and almost scoffed the entire packet. After realising what she did, she blushed in slight embarrassment.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, Kasumi,” Momiji grinned, “if you’re hungry, you’re hungry!”

“Huh, hear that?” Hayabusa said, “you can hear the stage from here.”

“Jeez, I think we’re at a good enough distance though!” Ayane scoffed, “hm, Tamaki seems to be approaching us, stay on-guard, guys. She’s a serial groper.”

Momiji and Rachel huddled into Kasumi for safety. She couldn’t admit it, but this was heaven in a way she didn’t expect it to be.

“May I get you beautiful ladies and a handsome gentleman a drink? More food? Any condoms?” With that last question, she wriggled her eyebrows at Hayabusa.

“We’re fine,” Ayane groaned, standing right in front of Hayabusa in an attempt to ‘protect’ him, “good luck with the first volleyball tournament, Tamaki. And stop eyeing up Hayabusa.”

Hayabusa only just realised he was the only man here. He facepalmed and just lay on his back, letting the sun get to it.

“Hey come on guys,” Kasumi lightly shoved Momiji and Rachel off her, “she’s just checking on us. And she invited us here, no need to be so… _crass_ to her! In fact, Ayane, I’m disappointed with your attitude here! You’ve just been talking trash! First behind Bayman’s back and now about Tamaki – the _owner_ – to her face? Shame on you!” She stood up in front of Ayane, in a hands-on-hips pose.

 _God, it’s like my own mother’s scolding me_ , Ayane thought to herself! Ayane murmured a “sorry” and turned away from Tamaki and Kasumi.

“ _My,_ what a white knight!” Tamaki couldn’t help but be flushed a bit, “mind if I…stay here for a while?”

“Don’t do it,” Rachel said.

“Sure!” Kasumi beamed brightly.

Kasumi swore she heard a distant “SIIIIMP” from a certain servant of Helena’s, but she shrugged it off.

Tamaki tried to squeeze in between the three girls, scaring Momiji and annoying Rachel. The two girls retreated, sitting near Hayabusa and Ayane instead.

“So...when is the tournament starting?” Kasumi asked Tamaki.

“Ten minutes,” Tamaki said, “you’re all on time setting up your quiet space.”

“Who do you think will win?” Ayane asked her.

“Well, I want them to draw…”

“Why is that?”

“If they draw – or there’s no set winner or loser…they’ll have to share a room together.” Tamaki bit her lip. The idea of that innocent tomboy trying to get along with that naughty tengu…” Tamaki almost drooled in excitement.

“You’re probably the kind of girl to manipulate it so that they draw,” Ayane crossed her arms, “not to assume anything, of course.” She glared at the woman who was now getting incredibly touchy with her sister. She was about to stand up and give Tamaki a piece of her mind –

“If there’s a fight here, I’ll be joining Hayate and Hitomi,” Hayabusa objected.

“Yeah, of course, you would,” Ayane murmured.

“Huh?”

“Nothing, Master Ryu.” Ayane sighed, grabbing a packet of crisps.

Hayabusa raised an eyebrow and tried to relax, but he couldn’t. There was way too much tension with Tamaki here.

Ayane glared at Tamaki – watching the green-haired woman braid Kasumi’s hair. Is that all this was? Just a friendship? With Tamaki, it’s hard to tell. It didn’t help she was carrying what seemed to be Bayman’s beret with her. Was she trying to… _get with_ everyone on the island? How horrific! She just had to sit there as this…succubus was seducing her sister! Yet…why did she want to be in Kasumi’s position instead?

“Hehe,” Tamaki said, “this is such a classic hairstyle for you, you know?” Tamaki looked at Ayane who was just…staring. She was sitting up, curling herself into a ball. She looked extremely angry but also very flushed. It was simultaneously hilarious and adorable.

“Huh?” Tamaki smirked, tilting her head slightly, “god, that’s cute.” She snapped a picture. Ayane sighed but didn’t object. Why couldn’t she object to this?

“Hehe, take one of me!” Kasumi smiled.

Tamaki took out the camera and aimed it somewhere at Kasumi…somewhere that wasn’t her face.

“H-hey, I meant my face!” Kasumi laughed, playfully trying to grab the camera from her.

Ayane had had enough of this and headed to the water for a nice, cool swim.

“Sorry, sexy, I’ve got to go,” Tamaki pecked Kasumi’s lips and ran off in-direction of the stage.

“Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh,” Kasumi’s face went bright red and she lay down flat on her back in the sand. 

“Is she…okay?” Momiji’s eye twitched as she approached Kasumi, “it seems Tamaki left a present as well.”

“I-I didn’t even notice!” Kasumi stayed in the same position.

Momiji opened the present for Kasumi, “huh…a flower-crown? And this weirdly-shaped bottle of lotion…” She giggled as she placed both items on Kasumi’s stomach.

Kasumi instantly got up, flower-crown in hand. “wait, I need to thank her!” she placed the crown on her head, grabbed the lotion and teleported away – leaving cherry blossoms.

Rachel and Hayabusa both simultaneously sighed.

…

Zack stood backstage, sighing. He wanted to relax – but he felt like he needed to keep an eye on Tamaki.

A familiar ninja teleported in, looking frantic but…excited?

“Where’s Tamaki?” Kasumi exclaimed, speaking quickly, “I need to thank her.”

“Whoa, ginga ninja,” Zack approached her slowly, “what do you need from her?”

“I need to thank her!” Kasumi exclaimed, “she made my day!”

“Yo, what’s the weird-ass bottle you’re holding?” Zack tilted his head.

“I…I don’t know. There’s no label, I was going to ask her myself.”

“Oh…alright,” Zack sighed.

“You okay, Zack?” Kasumi asked.

“It’s…nothing,” Zack placed both hands on his face and walked away from backstage

“Huh,” Kasumi tilted her head, then searched for Tamaki.

…

Zack was further out from the stage, but not as far out as Kasumi’s small group of relaxing ninjas.

Zack wasn’t feeling great. It wasn’t just his bad feeling about the island – but just, in general, he felt down. There wasn’t exactly a pinpoint reason why maybe it was the fact he couldn’t relax or –

“Zack,” he heard Tamaki’s voice.

“Hey, uh, Kasumi’s looking for you.”

“She is? Hehe, ~” Tamaki bit her lip, “I guess she only wants _me_ to apply this lotion.” 

“That’s nice,” Zack almost monotonously said.

“…are you okay, Zack?” Tamaki asked, “I’m serious.”

“I don’t…I can’t word it,” Zack said, “I’m on vacation, why aren’t I happy? I’ve had some bad stuff happen in my teens, man - but I’ve never felt this down.”

“Oh…” Tamaki said, “do you…want to be left alone?”

“…Sure,” Zack said, slowly walking away.

Zack sat on the warm sand, watching the sun go down.

He slowly fell asleep.

He was awakened by the love of his life, Kokoro. For the first time in a while, he had a smile on his face.

“Come on Zack, the volleyball tournament is about to start!”

“Alright!” Zack grabbed Kokoro’s hand as she helped him up, “let’s go!”

…

Alright, I apologise for the long wait, thanks for reading Chapter 3! This chapter will be focused on Zack watching the tournament, his struggles, and his relationship with Kokoro.


	5. Chapter 4 (Chapter Zack)

**Right lads, ladies, and anything in-between let’s get this show on the road.  
Also, I know in the past I’ve made Mila’s surname ‘Montero’ but I saw someone on YouTube refer to her as ‘Mila Torrero’ and I kind of like that more.   
Let me know how this is going in the comments.**

…

Kokoro grabbed Zack’s hand as they headed to the stage. Even holding Kokoro’s hand would make Zack blush _. What the hell is wrong with me, man,_ he thought to himself?

The crowd to this stage wasn’t huge, but there were a lot of fighters in the audience for Tamaki to announce the first official volleyball tournament.

Tamaki appeared on the poorly-built stage wearing what appeared to be an…idol costume?

“Laaaadies and gentlemeeeen!” Tamaki waved one hand in the air, microphone in other.

“What the”- Leon’s eye twitched.

Brad Wong wolf-whistled Tamaki, which resulted in a kick in the shin from Misaki who was right next to him, “right, right, my bad,” he whispered. He then started to look respectfully.   
_He’s got to be sober_ , Zack thought.

“We are here to announce our strong, amazing fighters! Whoever wins will get a gorgeous double-bed room. NOW! LET’S INTRODUCE OUR LADIES!”

Like, two people cheered.

“THE NAUGHTY TENGU PRINCESS HERSELF…NYO-TENGU!!!!!”

Nyotengu sultry walked on stage in her Deluxe outfit, a red front-laced leotard with fishnet tights and black satin-shorts underneath. Brad’s cheers got louder, as well as a few more cheers from men and women alike.

“Hiiiiiiii!” she blew a kiss at the audience.

“Next up!” Tamaki walked up and put her arm around Nyotengu’s shoulder, “the badass champion boxer of New York…MILA…TORRRERROOOOOOO!”

Mila walked on stage in a sporty black one-piece with a hoodie on top, crackling her knuckles and throwing air-punches to the audience. She let out a loud ‘RAAAGH!’ as she basically tore off her hoodie. The cheering got louder.

“Girl, she is takin’ this way too seriously,” Zack nudged his girlfriend.

“Yeah, she must really want that room,” Kokoro murmured.

“And if they draw…” Tamaki said, putting her voice in a sexy whisper, “I originally wanted them to have a room together y’know…”

Mila flushed and crossed her arms, whilst Nyotengu bit her lips.

“But after seeing how fierce Mila is – I think she’d tear you apart in the bedroom,” she giggled at Nyotengu, who was also now flushed. The audience now had a few mixed reactions, cheers, whistles and…sounds of disgust.

“Ok, ok, I apologise!~” Tamaki gave a little side smirk, “we’re going to have three judges in case they draw! Ladies and gentlemen, our judges!”

Tamaki lifted a curtain, revealing Kasumi and Gen Fu sitting at two overly-flashy jewelled podiums. The third podium was empty.

“Hey, we’re missing someone!” Tamaki yelled out, “you know who I’m talking about, come on Zack!”

Kokoro nudged Zack, and he nodded at her. He almost leapt on stage waving at everyone, sitting on the chair behind the judging podium.

“Wait, what was the point of this big-ass stage if the volleyball net is…over there?” Zack said, pointing to a net way in the distance.

“Ohhh…uhh…don’t worry about it,” Tamaki smugly smirked, “anyways, the tournament will start in…five minutes! Get ready, girls!”

The crowd was confused but headed to the net.

…

The podiums hadn’t been moved – so – Jesus Christ, Tamaki, what was the point in them? For the aesthetic? Probably. So Kasumi, Gen Fu and Zack were all sitting on the ground like absolute chumps, praying that Mila and Nyotengu did not tie in their volleyball match.

Mila and Nyotengu got ready for the match.

“HOLD IT!” Zack yelled, “Nyotengu’s wings won’t show up, will they?”

“Heh, they always disappear when I’m on the beach,” Nyotengu said, “I feel like I’ve been _stripped_ ”-

“Can we just start the match already?” Mila sighed.

“Hmph, you’re eager,” Nyotengu said, “come on, let’s make this match a good one!”

_Three!_

_Two!_

_One!_

_Start! ~_

Zack usually enjoyed seeing two sexy women on the beach play against each other in volleyball, but he just couldn’t focus today. This was clearly an off day. Tamaki was intrigued at the assumed disinterest on Zack’s face and approached him.

“Aww, what’s up with you?”

“Just ain’t feeling well,” Zack said, “don’t worry too much, alright? I got this bottle of water, so I’m good – Tamaki?”

Tamaki was just…almost drooling at the match. Zack took a gulp of his water and gazed at the women too.

“Man, this is gonna be great!”

Nyotengu really was not trying her hardest. She was nowhere near as competitive for this room as Mila was. Because of this, Nyotengu had 3 points and Mila had 5. Mila was a very aggressive volleyball player, and as this was her first time Zack saw her in a volleyball tournament, he was stunned at her vigour. She relentlessly hit the ball as hard as she could, but her defences were weak. Before the last match could start – Mila took a deep breath. She noticed Nyotengu holding onto her back a lot.   
“Hey, are you…okay?” Mila asked.

“I’m okay…” Nyotengu groaned.

“You’re not playing any more of this,” Mila said, “you’ve pulled something.”

“Nonsense!” Nyotengu placed both hands on her hips, “I’m fine – oh my god!”

Nyotengu collapsed to her knees and Mila forgot about the match, approaching Nyotengu.

Zack also approached Nyotengu. “Tamaki did say there was an ambulance nearby, we should”-

“NO!” Nyotengu yelled out, “I’m fine!”

“No hospital attention is needed,” Tamaki said, “Nyotengu, I know what you’re doing.”

“Pretending to be in pain so I can get closer to her?” Mila scoffed, “pervert.”

“Not that,” Tamaki said, “Nyotengu. Relax.”

“But”- Nyotengu’s face was almost red, “my wings, they’ll”-

“You’ve been holding in your wings?” Zack asked, “why, man?”

“Well, ever since I lost them on Zack Island and regained them again, I learned a…technique to hide them. Painful, but it’s so worth it…”

Nyotengu fainted as her wings burst out of her back.

“Jesus,” Zack groaned, “Zack Island – as well as Eden Beach - are places you can be yourself, girl. There’s no need for this…I…” Zack shook his head and stood back up. A couple of fighters helped carry Nyotengu to the hotel building. Zack tried to help, but Tamaki stopped him.

“You need some time off, too, Zack,” Tamaki said.

Kokoro approached him, “Zack…you okay?”

“Yeah…yeah…” Zack looked away.

“You’re not,” Kokoro said. Zack didn’t even object to it, “it’s a bunch of things built up, isn’t it?”

“You get it?”

“Of course!” Kokoro hugged him, “all this advice you’ve given me and the other fighters, and you don’t even apply it to yourself.”

“I am… pretty guilty of that,” Zack smirked.

“If you’re up for it, we can get some smoothies?”

“Hell-to-the-yes!” Zack exclaimed.

Zack almost dragged Kokoro away from the volleyball match to the nearest bar. It was a fancy-looking bar with an arrangement of all drinks. The flashing neon lights were a bit much but other than that it was a luxurious-looking bar. Brad Wong was getting sloshed, with an overprotective Eliot watching over him.

“Sorry about this, guys,” Eliot tried to put on the best smile he could.

“Damn, kid,” Zack said, “you’re on vacation, no need to watch after this guy constantly!”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Eliot said, “he’s an adult.” Eliot walked away from the bar, heading to the ocean for a swim.

“Zack the Therapist!” Kokoro chuckled, making her smoothie, “what do you want in yours?”

“Eh, anything,” Zack said, “I ain’t picky. Obviously no nuts.”

“Got it,” Kokoro winked, “so, uh, were you okay? You got a bit emotional seeing Nyotengu like that.”

“Maybe it’s not the exact same as her situation,” Zack said, receiving his smoothie from Kokoro, “but I know what it’s like to…good lord how do I word this? The way she was hiding her true self. And then fainted from the pressure. Man, that’s all I’m going to say.”

“Damn, Nyotengu fainted?” Brad lifted his head up a bit, “she alright?”

“She uh…” Kokoro gulped, “was trying to hide her wings. She was really desperate to be seen as a ‘normal human’ whilst on this vacation.”

“That’s heavy, man,” Brad said, “when we met on the abandoned ship, she was showing off those flying skills like crazy. Hope she gets better. And to be honest, she’s more normal than a lot of people here.”

Zack laughed, “you can say that again. The more I got to know Kokoro, I found out she’s as wacky as me!”

Kokoro nervously laughed, “Zack! I’m still kind of nervous about revealing that side to certain people!”

“Eh, he’s drunk, he’ll forget it all. Bet he can’t even remember my name!”

“J-Jack!” Brad slurred…

“Close enough!” Zack exclaimed, “say, I wonder what the results of the match are now. Don’t tell me Mila gave Nyotengu the room out of pity. She’s a nice girl, but she’s competitive.”

The three continue chatting, enjoying the nice sea air in the evening but they hear a distant scream from the hotel.

“We need to check this out, someone might’ve hurt themselves!” Kokoro grabbed Zack’s hand. Brad tried to grab hers as well, but she pulled away – obviously. Brad still followed.

As the three got closer to the hotel, the sounds were not screams, but squeals. They entered the hotel to see Tamaki squealing in ecstasy. 

“Tamaki, thank God! we thought you’d been hurt!” 

Tamaki instantly started leaning on Brad, much to his enjoyment, “Mila and Nyotengu, they’re…sharing the room!! AAAAAHHHH!” Tamaki almost squeezed into Brad. “I’m just so excited, Nyotengu and Mila are deciding to keep a room together! They seem to have… _bonded_ over Nyotengu’s problem earlier and became friends…or…MORE!!”

“You say ‘bonded’ like…they’re a thing,” Zack raised an eyebrow.

“I saw…them…touch HANDS! They held hands! Once!” Tamaki was almost foaming at the mouth. Brad was too, but for different reasons to why Tamaki was.

“God…” Zack facepalmed, “a bit of a stretch there, Tamaki. Say, talking about sharing rooms, is there any way we can arrange for Kokoro and I to have a room together? Or do we need to have an emotional moment during a volleyball match, too?”

“That can be done,” Tamaki smirked, “say, Kokoro, why are you so red-faced?”

“Haha…just a bit nervous…” Kokoro murmured, “I’ve never shared a room with a man before.”

“Oh god, I didn’t even consider that!” Zack placed both hands on his mouth, “if you’re not comfortable we can”-

Kokoro’s nervous look turned into a cute smile, “well…I don’t mind. I’ve always wanted to know what it feels like…”

“ _’ IT?_ ’ KOKORO!?!?” Zack honestly thought he felt his heart stop. Tamaki couldn’t believe her ears, and Brad was intrigued for disgusting, impure reasons.

“How it feels to cuddle someone next to you!” Kokoro pecked his cheek.

“Ok girl, you gotta be doing this on purpose…” Zack took a sigh of relief.

…

Lisa was relaxing on the beach with a new-found friend, Misaki. The two had found something in common – their love for helping others, especially newcomers. 

“It just feels good,” Misaki let out a cute smile, “I don’t know how else to put it. You weren’t at Zack Island this year?”

“Nah, I wanted to focus more on my work. Then it started to consume me…ah, enough of that! Why don’t we pair up and do some fun activities? We might even be able to help some people out if they’re struggling with Eden Dollars or a minigame!”

“Sounds good!” Misaki adjusted her hoodie, “let’s go to the waterslide first!”

Before the girls could get up, the owner herself arrived.

“Mind if I tag along, girls?” Tamaki grinned.

“If you insist,” Misaki murmured.

“Still wearing that conservative hoodie?” Tamaki asked, “what a shame…”

“Hey, she’s cute in it!” Lisa said, “in fact, I’m going to buy one for myself on the way to the slide! Oh…I have the best idea!”

“Huh?” Tamaki and Misaki widened their eyes at Lisa.

“Let’s get everyone on the island to wear the same hoodie!” Lisa bounced up and down.

“ _WHAT_?!” Tamaki shrieked, “I mean…oh my god, that sounds so cute!”

“Hehe, what a challenge!” Misaki got close up to Lisa, “but waterslide first, okay? I might hold onto you a little tight, though…”

“I don’t mind in the slightest,” Lisa winked and grabbed Misaki’s hand, “c’mon, let’s go.”

“I can’t believe _I’m_ the third wheel here,” Tamaki sighed, slowly following them behind with arms crossed, “I guess I’ll have to win both their hearts, then.”

…

**BOOM BABY! The computer still hasn’t been moved upstairs due to some work needing to be done in my room. To make up for it, I’ve written a BONUS chapter of how the characters would all react if Tamaki gave them a Pole Dance ticket. A little more suggestive for sure – but nothing will go higher than a 16+ rating.**

**Next up is Chapter Lisa, where Lisa and Misaki will play multiple of Eden’s minigames, as well as help some people along the way. Misaki’s also a bit nervous around a lot of attractive fighters she hasn’t met and hopes to work on that.**


	6. BONUS CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here’s how each fighter would react if Tamaki (aka the new Owner San) gave them a Pole Dance ticket, and the interaction succeeds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh no

**Bonus Chapter 1, for my so-patient readers! Here’s how each fighter would react if Tamaki (aka the new Owner San) gave them a Pole Dance ticket, and the interaction succeeds.**

**Sorry for the delay in the bonus chapter, electricity was being a bitch, now it’s fixed. How did I survive barely any electricity? I have no idea.  
  
Enjoy some good ol’ Tamaki x Everyone…or should I say Tamaki’s harem? Lol  
God can’t save me now.**

**Tamaki:** “Oh, Kasumi! Here’s this ticket for you. I think you recognize this ticket, don’t you?”

 **Kasumi:** “Oh…” _grabs Tamaki’s hand_ “I don’t mind if it’s you, Tamaki…I owe you a lot…”

 **Tamaki:** “Sweeeet! Let’s go, cutie!”

 **Kasumi:** “Tamaki, you’re almost dragging me! I can’t dance if you hurt my hand!”

…

 **Tamaki:** “Hayabusa, a ticket for you. Come on, read it!”

 **Hayabusa** : “Hmmm…I see…I’m not surprised with that female gaze of yours. Come, I’ll show you my skills. But if you dare even lay a finger on me it’s done.”

 **Tamaki** : “YESSSS – I mean, sure, haha!”

…

 **Tamaki** : “Oh Zack…hehe…” hands _ticket._

 **Zack** : “Tamaki, do I _look_ like I can pole dance?”

 **Tamaki** : “Oh…um…”

 **Zack** : “Cause you’re right, girl, come on!”

 **Tamaki** : “My, oh my…what would little Kokopuffs say? ~”

 **Zack** : “Hey, only _I_ call her that!”

…

 **Tamaki:** “Oh Bayman! Here’s a little ticket for you.”

 **Bayman** : _reads it._ “I don’t want to watch you pole dance, degenerate.”

 **Tamaki** : “Read it again…handsome. ~”

 **Bayman:** “Oh…” _eats ticket_ “yum.”

 **Tamaki** : “You…ate the ticket.”

 **Bayman** : “Yep.”

 **Tamaki** : “So I’ll take that as a no…?”

 **Bayman:** “I’ll amuse you this one time. I’m going to show you some freaky shit.” _Grabs her hand._

 **Tamaki** : “Uh…I might regret this!”

…

 **Tamaki:** “Leifang!!” _Hands ticket._

 **Leifang;** “Oh…I see…why me?”

 **Tamaki** : “Uh, why not you?”

 **Leifang** : “Can’t argue with that, I think I can trust you. It’ll be nothing suggestive though. I’ll teach you some amazing tricks for if an old geezer gropes you on a train!”

 **Tamaki:** “Can I be the old geezer?” _makes groping motions_

_Leifang sighs._

_…_

**Tamaki** : “oh Mr Ojisan! Look at this ticket!”

 **Gen Fu** : “I didn’t take you for the… gerontophile type…”

 **Tamaki:** “Well…um…hehe…”

 **Gen Fu** : “Only kidding, young one! You’ve come to the right wise old man for pole dance lessons! You’re going to learn the coolest, hip moves to impress your future students! Your pole-dancing teaching career starts today!”

 **Tamaki** : “What the…”

_The animators have refused to animate Gen Fu pole dancing for their own sanity. Please respect their decision._

_…_

**Tamaki** : “Oh Miss Armstrong! I’m sure you’ve seen this ticket plenty of times!”

 **Tina** : “Sure have, partner! I want you to savour every second of this! Uh, girl, is that drool?”

 **Tamaki** : “Haha…just…thinking about dinner later!”

 **Tina** : “I know you enough to read you pretty well, silly, c’mon, this star’s got moves!”

…

 **Tamaki** : “Jann Lee…read this ticket, handsome!”

 **Jann Lee** : “Hmph. I’m intrigued. I’m no expert at pole-dancing – far from it – but I feel brave enough showing my lacklustre skills to a strong fighter like you.”

 **Tamaki** : “I can give you some tips, as well as…um…”

 **Jann Lee** : “I need a lot of work on my leg positioning, mind lending this dragon a hand?”

 **Tamaki** : “OH MY GOD YES – I mean, of course, my apprentice.”

 **Jann Lee** : “You can be yourself around me, Miss Tamaki.”

…

 **Tamaki** : “Oh, Mr Bass! A ticket for you!”

 **Bass:** “…is this a joke?”

 **Tamaki** : “Huh? No? I just –sorry, I’ll take it back!”

 **Bass** : “I’ll end up tipping the damn thing over, kid! And that sounds FUN! LET’S GO! POLE DANCING!!!!” _Bass basically lifts up Tamaki as he runs to the private room._

 **Tamaki** : “Whoa, Bass! You’ll have to pay for any broken property!”

…

 **Tamaki** : “Oh, it’s the cute one!”

 **Ayane** : “I’m sure you say that to everyone, succubus.”

 **Tamaki:** “Suck-you-what? That would give this game an AO-rating, you perverted cutie! ~”

 **Ayane** : “Never mind…what’s this ticket – oh!”

 **Tamaki:** “Well, do you accept?”

 **Ayane** : “We’re…friends, aren’t we? I’d love to show you what I can do. But don’t think it’s anything more than that!”

 **Tamaki:** “eeee”

…

 **Tamaki** : “Oh, the divine Miss Helena Douglas…~”

 **Helena** : “Enough of that, Tamaki, there’s no need to address me so formally.”

 **Tamaki** : “Oh…but I can’t help it! ~ Especially when I’m giving my goddess a ticket!”

 **Helena** : “Huh? A ticket? My…I’ve been _very_ prepared for this.”

 **Tamaki** : “Is that so? Show me, then…~”

…

 **Tamaki** : “Oh, if it isn’t the world’s strongest man! I want to give you something, handsome! ~”

 **Leon** : “A…” _Leon glares at Tamaki_ , “never pole-danced before, but hey, first time for everything. We’re sparring afterwards, though.”

 **Tamaki:** “Ah! I’ve always wanted to fight you, Leon!”

 **Leon** : “ _And_ watch me dance on a pole. Christ almighty…”

…

 **Tamaki** : “Oh, Hayate!”

 **Hayate** : “Eh, uh – hello, Tamaki.”

 **Tamaki** : “Got a ticket for you! ~”

 **Hayate** : _reads the ticket_ “so, it’ll be me doing this…I’m willing to give it a go…”

 **Tamaki** : “I wasn’t expecting that response from the ninja sisters’ cute brother…”

 **Hayate** : “Well, we are friends, right? Plus, I…secretly like the attention when I do things like this – but that might be my inner Ein coming out...”

 **Tamaki:** “MY OH MY!!”

…

 **Tamaki:** “Hitomi! ~ I’ve got a ticket for you, beautiful!”

 **Hitomi:** “Oh! Is this what I think it is?” 

**Tamaki:** “Well…what do you say? ~ Just the two of us, sweetie.”

 **Hitomi:** “Hehe! I’m alright with this! I’ll be wanting a big meal afterwards, though! There always has to be food after fun…~”

 **Tamaki: “** I’m guessing no alcohol can be involved…”

 **Hitomi: “** Absolutely _no_ alcohol!”

…

 **Tamaki: “** Oh my god, we’re absolutely wasted! _Hic!_ ”

 **Brad** : “God, _hic…_ there was…something you wanted to give me, pretty lady?”

 **Tamaki:** “A..tic…ticket! I wanna see you dance! ~”

 **Brad** : “Hoo-hoo! I can do just that, lady! I’d do almost anything for ya!”

…

 **Christie: “** So…about those ‘business transactions’ you were talking about…”

 **Tamaki:** “Oh, yes.~ I have a very interesting business meeting we can do tonight.” _Slyly hands a ticket to Christie_

 **Christie:** “Oh…you’ve given this ticket to the right woman. And since I like you so much, I won’t stab your throat at the end of this dance…”

 **Tamaki:** _Gulp._ “T-that’s good to hear!” _I can see why Zack didn’t invite her for a third time…_

 **Christie: “** My…it’s nice seeing you all nervous for a change…”

…

 **Tamaki: “** Oh, Lisaaa!!”

 **Lisa** : “Oh, Owner-san?”

 **Tamaki** : “Don’t call me _that_ , Lisa! Say, you’re all nice and relaxed…how about a party with just the two of us? ~” _hands ticket._

 **Lisa:** “Hm…I see what you’re suggesting. You definitely deserve this dance for all your hard work on this island, Tamaki…”

 **Tamaki** : “OH YEAH!”

…

 **Tamaki** : “Kokoro…doki-doki Kokoroooo!~”

 **Kokoro:** “Well, uh, you seem happy.”

 **Tamaki:** _hands ticket_

 **Kokoro:** “Oh…now I can understand why you’re so happy. I guess I can…but don’t tell anyone, please!”

 **Tamaki:** “My lips are sealed…~”

…

 **Tamaki:** “Well, if it isn’t the cutest guy on this island?”

**Eliot:** _blushing intensifies._

**Tamaki: “** I’ve got a ticket for you, handsome! ~”

 **Eliot: “** Right…um…really? You want me to…dance for you?”

 **Tamaki: “** Really! ~”

 **Eliot: “** Well…uh…come on then, let’s go! I have so much to show you, Miss Tamaki!”

 **Tamaki: “** Eager boy, aren’t you? ~”

…

 **Tamaki: “** Oh, my favourite tomboy! ~”

 **Mila:** “Tomboy? I-I guess so? And I’m really your favourite? Awesome!”

 **Tamaki: “** don’t get too nervous when I hand you this ticket!”

 **Mila: “** That’s just gonna make me more nervous! Wow…a pole-dancing ticket? Am I going to uh…watch you?”

 **Tamaki: “** Oh, no, sweetie, that’s a common misconception! ~ I want _you_ to dance for _me_!”

_Mila faints._

**Tamaki: “** Too forward? Ehe…”

…

 **Tamaki:** “Riggy Rig-Riiiig!”

 **Rig:** “Ah, if it ain’t the lady behind it all!”

 **Tamaki: “** I have something exciting for you! ~”

 **Rig: “** A ticket, huh? Pole-dancing…damn, well I won’t mind – wait, _I’ll_ be dancing? Now that’s a plot-twist, eh?”

 **Tamaki: “** Hehe, it sure is! I hope I wasn’t too forward! ~”

 **Rig:** “That’s a bad thing? C’mon already!” _grabs Tamaki’s hand._

_…_

**Tamaki** : “Momiji!”

 **Momiji: “** Tamaki! You startled me a bit! H-hi!”

 **Tamaki:** “I have something for you!”

 **Momiji** : “Oh…wow! Um…I’ll think about it”-

 **Tamaki:** “Why can I feel eyes staring at me?”

 **Rachel** : “Tamaki…”

 **Tamaki** : “O-oh, Rachel! Hahaha…”

 **Rachel** : “She can come if she wants, but I’ll be coming too…”

 **Tamaki:** “Oh my, two for the price of one! ~”

 **Rachel** : “Hmph, if it means to protect Momiji, I’ll dance for you too.”

 **Momiji** : “Oh, don’t be silly, Rachel! I can protect myself. But your company is nice…”

 **Tamaki:** “Jeez, again, feeling like a third wheel here! Let’s go! ~”

…

_Please don’t throw me in jail for this one_

**Tamaki** : “Oh, Marie Rose, my little angel? ~” ( _AN: what the hell am I doing with my life)_

 **Marie Rose** : “Hmph, what is it, weirdo?”

 **Tamaki** : “Just a little ticket for the sweet little serv”-

 **Marie Rose** : “I get it, I’m little! And is this a…oh. Ehehehe…”

 **Tamaki:** “I don’t believe that’s a yes”-

 **Marie Rose:** “I GET TO SPIN!! POLE-SPINNING TIME, MISS TAMAKI!! LET’S GO!”

 **Tamaki** : “Oh, um…I’ll change my mind on this”-

 **Marie Rose** : “Just kidding, I know your intentions” ~. Follow me…” _grabs Tamaki’s hand._

 **Tamaki:** “WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?”

_Thanks for the help here, Missy Tusara, I struggle to write anything fanservicey about Marie Rose haha_

…

 **Tamaki** : “Honoka…you recognize this ticket, don’t you??”

 **Honoka** : “M-me? Why?”

 **Tamaki** : “Oh why not, gorgeous!”

 **Honoka** : “I mean…you like me…and I _really_ like you…so…I’ll do it!”

 **Tamaki** : “God you are so freaking adorable!”

 **Honoka** : “What?”

 **Tamaki:** “I didn’t say anything! ~ Hehe!”

…

 **Tamaki** : “There’s the new Dead or Alive champion!”

 **Diego** : “But Jann Lee won, not me.”

 **Tamaki** : “In my eyes, you’re the winner…” _hands ticket_.

 **Diego** : “Hmm…shouldn’t it be you doing the dancing?”

 **Tamaki** : “Wha-what? What do you mean, haha?”

 **Diego** : “Well, you’re this model-lookin’ lady and I’m…well…look at me.”

 **Tamaki** : “DO NOT TALK YOURSELF DOWN, YOU HANDSOME DEVIL!”

 **Diego** : “Alright, alright, if you insist. No laughing, though, promise?”

 **Tamaki** : “Oh…why would I laugh at you? ~”

 **Diego** : “Huh, a woman of strange tastes.”

…

 **Tamaki:** “Hey, darling, want to find out more research about me?”

 **NiCo** : “YES- I mean, that would be very helpful, thank you, Miss Owner.”

 **Tamaki** : “However, you may have to do some…manual work for it.”

 **NiCo:** “I believe you are talking about that ticket. Pole dancing was added to DOAX2 as a featu”-

 **Tamaki** : “Yes, yes, I know. So, are you okay with this?”

 **NiCo** : “For you, I’d do anything…I mean, for the research, I’d do anything!”

 **Tamaki:** “Hehe~”

…

Misaki always says no. lol.

…

_SO THAT’S THE BONUS CHAPTER OUT OF THE WAY! Chapter Lisa will come…sometime in the future! Let me know how things are going in the comments!_


End file.
